


The Sci-Fi Festival

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: When Winn and Kara keep cheating at board games Mon-El decides to take them on a trip which isnt exactly what they expected.





	The Sci-Fi Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’ve been in a rut lately so gave myself a challenge to write a story and get it on line in a few hours to get out of it, it’s not great, buts it’s a bit of an idea that’s been brewing in my head

Mon-El sat on the sofa very focused and serious whilst reading a thin paper document. Winn was watching his friend while stifling a laugh. This had been going on for about 20 minutes.

“No Kara, nowhere in the list of rules does it state that you will received double the money for passing go if your name starts with the letter K” he stated very sternly as he put the rules down. Looking very disappointed in her mistruth.

“Nice try” Winn laughed, “You will just have to cheat the normal way”

Kara huffed, “I’m never playing games with you again” she protested.

“Oh poor Kara sulking cos she won’t win this game” Winn teased, “Is her evil boyfriend insisting on following the rules”

“Well you can’t hack this game to ensure you win” she bit back. Mon-El laughed at them. Neither liked losing, both found ways to cheat.

“Clearly you two need a time out, let’s go somewhere” he decreed

“Where?” Winn and Kara said simultaneously

“I have just the place, meet me in 30 minutes at the park that we go roller blading in” Mon-El was disturbingly proud of himself for the idea he just had.

And with that he jumped out of the window.

Winn and Kara looked at each other very confused

“Do you know what’s going on?” Kara asked

“No idea” Winn replied “Does he ever use the stairs?”

“Not unless he has too”

 

* * *

 

Kara and Winn walked to the park, with Kara trying her hardest to pretend to be human, rather than flying or using super speed. Winn was babbling, full of nerves, he always chatted rubbish when uncomfortable. It was one of the things she loved about him

There were a lot of people heading towards the park, all in fancy dress, Kara raised an eyebrow, Winn beamed, starting to put two and two together.

“No he’s hasn’t” his voice started to get higher clearly excited.

“What Winn?” Kara looked concerned, if Winn was excited it was bound to be less fun for her.

“It’s the Annual Sci-Fi film showing” Winn was buzzing. It was all Kara could do to stop him jumping around in excitement.

It was then she spotted Mon-El, he was dressed in tight blue jeans, a beige long sleeved shirt, with a black body warmer, and a belt slung low on his hips housing a gun. Winn ran up to him, for a human he nearly matched her super speed.

“You are Han Solo, wow you look so good” beamed Kara, rushing  (using superspeed) in an attempt to kiss him. Winn got in the way before she could. He was excitedly touching Mon-El’s outfit

“I got you outfits as well” He smiled, handing over a blue bag to Kara and a green bag to Winn. They are your favourite science fiction film characters.

“We need to get changed” Kara gushed, dragging Winn to a nearby café where they were regulars, in order to get changed. The owner smiled and nodded as she was asked if it was ok.

Mon-El ordered an ice cream while waiting for them.

Kara was first out, in small shorts, a vest top, a long brown wig in a plait, and guns slung on her hips.

“Lara Croft at your service” she smiled

“You look amazing” Mon-El exclaimed, and she did.

Before they could say much Winn appeared, well stomped. Kara stifled a laugh and Mon-El looked proud. The perfect outfit, and it fitted so well.

Winn was wearing a long white gown, silver belt, with a brown wig with the hair styled in buns on each side, and was holding a toy gun.  He huffed and folded his arms annoyed.

“Mon-El” he growled “This is a woman’s outfit”

“But your Sci-Fi Hero is Princess Leia, you always say gender doesn’t matter for heroes”

“He’s got you there” Kara chuckled. 9 months on this planet and Mon-El still struggled with the quirks of fashion and conformity.

“I’m not wearing this” He muttered, but was quickly dragged along with Kara and Mon-El. Giving him no choice. Deep down he wasn’t as cross as he let on, being with 2 aliens always made off behaviour that little bit more acceptable.

* * *

 

The park was filled with people dressed in a variety of outfits from different films.  From the elaborate to basic film T-shirts. They didn’t look in the slightest out of place, Winn was not the only Princess Leia, he did count his blessings Mon-El didn’t get him the Bikini outfit a few times.

Upon entering they bought earphones, radios and a programme.

There were 4 large tents showing different films, and a main screen for when the sun went down. Each film transmitted its sound on a different frequency related to the tent.

“Sharknado, we must see sharknado”, Winn was bouncing with excitement. Picking what they would watch for the day. Kara didn’t have the heart to tell him she and Mon-El had watched it earlier in the week.

“Hi, Can I just say you make a lovely couple, can I interview you two?” a mid 20’s lady with a camera crew stopped Mon-El

“Sure” he replied. Kara moved to join him, but the lady had taken Mon-El and Winn to one side. Kara crinkled her nose with distain, she looked as good as the boys.

“Hello Im Clara Jones reporting from the Sci-Fi film festival, with a lovely young couple. What are your names?”

Kara minded a little less as she started to see where this was going.

“Hi I’m Mike, and this is Winn” Mon-El happily answered, in his normal chirpy happy nature.

Kara watched slightly concerned that Mon-El was going to say the wrong thing.

“How did you meet?”

“My vehicle was knocked off course when travelling here and when I woke up Winn was there”

Winn was watching Mon-El with interest, rather unaware of how the interview was going. Kara nodded the story was mostly true.

“So you Winn, what was your first impression of Mike”

“I thought he was like no one I had ever met before” Again true

“How long have you been together?”

“About 9 months” Mon-El stated

“Whose idea were the costumes?”

“Mikes” Winn almost glared, but broke into a smile at the last second “We make a good Han and Leia”

“But they are the character we relate to most, and they are the people we admire most, and where we want to be, strong, brave and together” Mon-El added

“I’m so pleased to have met you, and its back to the studio, sci-fi doesn’t judge who you fall in love with, as this lovely couple shows”

She turned back to Mon-El and Winn, “It was lovely to meet you”

“Same here” Mon-El smiled and hugged Winn warmly.

“Right let’s get some snacks” Kara insisted hoping that no one saw her boyfriend and best friend on TV earlier.

* * *

 

It had been a while since the interview and the three were happily watching Tremors in a tent.

Suddenly her phone beeped.

Kara looked down at her phone, there was a message from Alex

“ _Did you know Mon-El has been cheating on you?”_

Her heart sank as she started to wonder what could have happen

The phone pinged again and this time there was a picture, Mon-El and Winn with the caption Newlyweds Mike and Winn at the Sci-fi film festival. She smiled poor Winn.


End file.
